User blog:MrScience12/Brief recap of 2014.
For all those that remember this from last year, then you know the layout of this recap. For all you that do not, well, here you are. This my brief recap of the year as we examine the ups and downs of the wiki for the year, in this case, 2014. Mid-to-late January 2014 - Toward the end of 2013, users from our wiki made the decision to move to another host-site named Referata. However, toward the end of January 2014, we conversed and agreed for them to return. Within the first few days, they received rights, and the wiki was more so at a state of peace than not. February 2014 - Many users of the wiki were having thread troubles, and requests were made to move thread posts to blog posts. One former user of the wiki, ClassicNickelodeonFan 1, kept up with the pace of the proposal and began almost immediately moving the threads to posts. March 2014 - Not much happened this month, and the wiki was quite stable at this point. If you can even consider it this, a minor dispute began about the multiple background changes that occurred within this time period. April 2014 - Many things were changing quickly, and disagreements were sprouting, yet not very rapidly and few to a high degree. A long-standing dispute was settled in this month, concerning crossover characters and their respective articles. Another mild dispute was the cancellation of the wiki's chat and the moving to the Cloudsdale chat room. However, several more disputes still arose, some so much that they sprouted to other wikis, such as Encyclopedia SpongeBobia. These feuds continued until the two wikis decided that we might merge, so that users from ESB might be able to help our wiki coexist. However, much of the community turned down the offer, except for those many users that approved it. May 2014 - present - This may seem like a stretch, but not many major feuds sprouted during this time. More so, they were uprooted and easily dealt with. Our wiki became much more fanon-focused and more cohesive in the coming months, as we had one of our largest feuds dealt with. This trend continues to this day, as we continue to push forward and keep the flow of users and fanon going. The future of the wiki looks bright, and there are no limits to the success that I see for it heading into 2015. NOTE: I wanted to add a note to this. I sent my deepest condolences to SBCA and his family. I am sorry for what has occurred, and I look forward to seeing you back from break and back on the wiki. Take care! Sci. In conclusion, since my time on this wiki more than two years ago, I have seen many things I have come to love! Fanon, sporadic users (in a good way, of course), and many great works come and go. I have seen it all, I think, and plan to see much more of the wiki's potential in not only the New Year, but the coming years, too. -Drink up the sodas, crack out the party favors, and live it up like it's the last day of 2014...because it is! Live it up, and stay tuned for more "LIVE IT UP" blog posts as the day rolls on! I'LL BE HERE 'TIL MIDNIGHT! Will you? Category:Blog posts